Two Weeks of Heaven Heaven for who?
by midori1550
Summary: Two weeks in Malibu sounds like Heaven for any guy right? Well no catch it is Heaven especially for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba who's families will be staying with Haishi Hyuuga (and his two daughters). Hinata Hyuuga his "shy" eldest daughter has a thing or two in store for these unsuspecting boys. Some ones not the same sweet little shy girl she use to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first Fanfic ever, so as usual Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but hey don't be a jerk. So I do not own Naruto obviously and the characters might be a little ooc but its my story and what I say kinda goes and updates might be irregular because i will be starting college so ya I'm sorry about that I understand the frustration of not updating b\so I will try my best so bear with me but thank you for reading Ive been wanting to wright a fanfic for years but never thought I could but I say the hell with it I'm gonna wright one so here it is so enjoy :)

"Naru-chan are you ready dear?"

"Ya mom just let me grab a couple more things and I'll be right down!", I yelled down to my mom in response as I pull on a white v-neck adjusting it over the rim of my black skinny jeans and lacing up my orange high top converse. This weekend my family and I are heading to a family friends house. Apparently my dad and this guy were good friends back in high school, but not just my family is going two of my friends families are going as well. This guy must have a huge ass house to be having this many people staying with him well it is in Malibu and you gotta have money to live there. Any way Im at least glad that my two friends we'll be there to chill with. The two friends that are gonna be there are my best friend Sasuke and Kiba and their families, I've known these guys since I was in kindergarden. I didn't like Sasuke at first, actually I hated the guy, but somewhere down the line we became best friends. And Kiba, well Kiba was always a little jerk but we got along better at first then Sasuke and I and I. Any way we'll be staying with this guy in his house for about two weeks. Im actually pretty excited, you see this guy lives in the Malibu so ya pretty stoked. Girls in bikinis, killer beaches, and sleeping 'till noon, yep a guy could get use to something like that.

"Okay mom Im pretty sure I've got everything I need" I tell my mom as I walk down the stairs to our living room.

"Okay sweetheart just put it in the back of the car, your dad and I still have to put a couple of more things and then we should be heading off" My mom replies to me while folding a few of my dads shirts. I walk outside to put my duffle bag into the trunk of our car to find it not being in our drive way. "

Huh?..HEY MOM WHERES THE CAR!?" I shout to my mom seeing as how she's still inside. I see her come out the front door with a questionable look on her face

"What-Oh ya your dad went to put gas in it, sorry honey I totally forgot, he should be right back" she says with a smile while walking back inside, probably to finish folding clothes or something. Well I've got sometime to waste might as well do something instead of just standing around. "MOM IM GOING TO SASUKE'S I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I yell to my mom as I walk into my house to drop off my duffle bag in the living room.

"Okay sweetie be back soon."

"Kay I will" I reply as I grab my black Rayban shades on my way out.

I get to Sasukes and see his mom putting a couple of bags into there black BMW 330 ci. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha, let me help you with that." I say with a smile as I walk up to help her with the heavy looking bag

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun aren't you sweet," she replies with a smile "Sasuke-chans in his room, why don't you see whats taking him so long."

"Sure thing " I walked into the Uchiha house hold, straight up the stairs walking right into Sasuke's room.

"YO Sasuke-kuuuuun~" I sing and spin around as I do to piss him off.

"Shut the fuck up you dobe" Sasukes says as he glares up at me from his laptop wearing some dark navy skinny jeans black and white vans his black rim reading glasses and a dark blue t-shirt on.

"Hahaha man it's still so easy to piss you off dude, anyway ya' ready to go man" I say while falling onto his bed.

"Ya, just gotta send this email to my brother making sure he knows that we're leaving today so he can come watch the house while we're away."

"Oh ya forgot you had a brother, so hows Itachi doing these days?"

"Good I guess" saying with a shrug "going to school, hanging out with those weirdos he calls friends an-"

"An?" I look up to see Sasuke looking down at his phone.

"Gotta text?"

"Ya its from the other idiot (meaning I'm the other idiot, ignoring that) telling us to get our gay asses ready for the time of our lives….whatever that means." He ends with rolling his eyes and putting his phone back in his pocket not even bothering to reply back to Kiba.

"Aw you know Kiba, always bullshiting around" I say finally sitting up on his bed crossing my legs.

"Ya but that guy always ends up getting us in trouble, well actually I stand corrected YOU GUYS always get ME in trouble and I end up rescuing your sorry asses, and get your feet off my bed dude!"

"ME getting YOU in trouble I would never." I say in a hurt voice while bringing my hand up to my chest.

"Ya whatever, hey so my mom was telling me this guy has a daughter about our age."

"WHAT! is my Sasuke-kun finally interested in a girl, I thought I would have to take care of you for the rest of my days!" Finally getting off his bed and holding his head in both my hands.

"Dude you're really pisses me off you know that?" He says while glaring at me and slapping my hands away from his face.

"Anyway ya my mom was telling me that my dads friend has a daughter about our age, Hinata I think was her name but any way I wanted to tell you this because I know you but probably Kiba is gonna try something stupid. So Im just telling you don't okay?

"Ya ya ya whatever man I promise I wont try anythi-….Heeey wait how do I know you won't try any-wait you're Sasuke you won't" I end snickering seeing Sasuke getting angry.

"Whatever idiot"

"Sasuke-chan are you ready!?" His moms says from downstairs

"Ya mom!"

"Well I guess I'll see you there dude" I say as I start to walk out of his room

"Ya man see you there." he replies as I see him grabbing his laptop and heading for the door

Walking back to my house which was only about a block from Sasukes, I see my dads back seeing as our car is parked back in the drive way.

"There you are Naru-chan are you ready, your dad already put your bag in the car." My mom says as she put on her shoes.

"Ya let me grab my backpack from my room."

I ran up to my room going two steps at a time doesn't hurt to get a little work out in if you can even consider a flight of stairs a "work out". I grab the blue and orange backpack from next to my bed and my phone thats laying on my bed.

"Huh hadn't even realized that I had left it here." I pick it up and see I have a text from Kiba.

Kiba:YO NARUTO MY MAN ARE YOU READY FOR AN AMZING 2 WEEKS!? Hey my mom was telling me this dude has a daughter around our age but she also said she's kinda shy though so no action for us whatever we'll find some smoking hot beach babes ;D

Kiba that perv, always looking for girls, I mean so am I but at least thats not the ONLY thing on my mind.

Walking back down I see both my parents sitting on our couch talking to one another probably waiting for me to come down.

"Hey I'm ready" telling both my parents

"Okay well you ready to go Minato?"

"Ya Im ready" my dad replies getting up from the couch helping my mom as he stood up.

"Hey dad?" "Yes Naruto?"

"Sasuke was telling me that your friend has a daughter around my age."

"Ah yes." My dad says as he looks up somewhat thoughtful.

"Her name is Hinata and I believe she's about 17 years old, you met her once when you were little" my dad ads while smiling at me.

"I did?" I say while raising one eyebrow and tilting my head slightly to the right

"Ya you too were probably 2 at the time and you guys played for a while then fell asleep, so cute." My mom added smiling at me while rubbing my head.

"Yes he also has another daughter who's around 12 I believe, I hear she's a tough little girl but answering your question yes he does, Hiashi has a daughter around your age."

"Oh okay thanks."

"Well are we all ready to go then?" My dad finally asks.

"Yep lets go!" my mom says with a cheery look gracing her face.

As we exit our house my dad locking it behind him and getting into our families car we begin to pull out of the drive way. As this happens I get a strange feeling about these next two weeks.

"Man this is sure gonna be the longest two weeks of my life." i say to no one in general.

"You say something sweetheart?" my mom asks while turning in the passengers seat to look at me.

"Uh no sorry just thinking out loud." Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly being caught talking to my self.

"Oh okay then" my mom finishes with a loving smile.

Yep gonna be a long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…if you're still with me :)

"Naru-chan, honey wake up, look we're almost there! We're by the ocean. Wake up."

I groaned slightly, being waken up from my peaceful slumber in the back of the car.

"Wha'd you say mom?" I mumbled back while taking one of my head phones out of my right ear. Also realizing that my left leg is completely numb, and my neck is somewhat sore from sleeping in an awkward position against the car window.

"I said we're almost there look!" My mom points out to the drivers side of the window, where my dad is sitting. And there it is the ocean.

Crystal blue as it could be. I gaped out the window, probably looking like a fish with the way my mouth opened and closed. But I couldn't help it, the ocean was just so beautiful. I could see waves crashing onto the shore from where are car was. I rolled down my window, taking in the biggest breath of air that I could. Amazing. It smelled like the beaches I had been to as a kid but, better some how. Like the air was its on brand of perfume that was bought from some expensive department store. The whole scene was completely breath taking. The sky with its big white fluffy clouds that loomed over and the tall palm trees the shot into the sky, trying to touch the inevitable.

"Wow. So this is Malibu hu, and people get to see this everyday…..damn." I said to no one in general.

"Isn't is beautiful Naru-chan? And we get to stay here for two weeks!" My mom almost shouting to me and my dad as she looked back and fourth between the two of us. She looked so innocent like a kid on Christmas morning, with the biggest and brightest smile plastered on her face.

"Hahaha yes we do Kushina." Replied my dad with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Are you making fun of me Minato!?" my mom asked with a pout. Yep, just like a child.

"Hahaha no no, you just look cute thats all." replied my dad with another cool smile on his face, this time turning his head slightly in her direction.

I could tell we were getting closer to our destination. More and more houses were starting to appear along the side of the road, and even down the side roads we passed. The more we drove and the higher up we went the bigger the house became as well.

"Oh my goodness Minato, look at these houses. What did you say your friend did for a living?"

"He is the founder and owner of an International Trading Corp., or something like that."

"Well what ever he does, he sure makes good money that for sure. Good for him." My mom finished her statement with a content smile on her face.

I don't think I've ever really seen a time when my parents were not happy to be honest. Maybe a good handful of times but it never really lasted. My parents are just really happy people and I guess I should be really thankful for that. My mom is absolutely beautiful, with her long red hair cascading down her back. Bright shinning eyes sitting on her round face, always seeing the beauty in everything. My dad is be no means ugly either. I hear from my mom that in high school he was very popular, with girls and guys. He was just one of those guys that every one wanted to know and be friends with. It must be true because my dad is a pretty cool guy I guess, always looking like he can handle anything that life throughs at him. For the most part I look like him. I've got his blonde hair and bright blue eyes (the lady killer :3) and so far it looks like I've got the hight thing as well. Im about 6'0 ft tall my dad being 6'2. My mom on the other hand is around 5'4 not tall but not short. But back to basics.

"I think we have one more mile to go and we'll be there."

"Ya!" I shout to my dad leaning forward to look at him.

"Yep we just have to keep going up this hill and it should be the house at the end."

"Awesome, cuz I sure as hell need to stretch. My damn leg is killing me!"

"Naruto! Language please!" my mom scolded looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly

Looking down at my phone, for the first time since I had woken up. But nothing. I thought at least Kiba would have texted me by now. Probably asleep, I thought to my self. It was a long drive, at least four and half hours. I knew for sure Sasuke was asleep, that guy falls asleep on any car ride longer than an hour. His been doing that since we were little. I used to draw on him hahaha. Hey! Don't pass out when there's maker about. Thats what I say, but then he do the same to me in class. I would end up walking around school with either a mustache or penis on my face, sometimes both, that dick. The worst would be when he gave me huge dark black eye brows, or just ONE big one.

"And we're here family" my dad said pulling into what was the most amazing drive way I had ever seen. And sitting at the end was what I thought was the most beautiful house, no, scratch that mansion that I had ever seen. This thing looked straight out of a movie. Two stories with big beautiful spanish style windows all around, the whole house was a warm soft orange color. Palm trees lined the drive way pulling up into a horse shoe one. In the middle was an amazing water fountain with 5 layers of pools on it, the middle shooting out water that landed into the adjacent pool beneath it. Now in the drive way of this amazing palace sat two cars, I white Range Rover, and a black C class Mercedes. Each beautiful on it's own. And here was our little family car, a silver Honda Civic, but hey, this little car is the best little car ever! We parked and got out, all three of us still marveling at the house. My dad gave a low whistle

"Man, didn't think it would be this big."

Pulling up behind us was Sasuke's families car, a black Escalade. Jumping out first was Kiba…..KIBA?! What the hell was Kiba doing with Sasuke? Next to come out was Sasuke. I could tell he was still tired and probably had just woken up. Kiba on the other hand was looking all around, amazement clearly on his face.

"Yo Kiba what are you doing with Sasuke?" I asked the stunned boy as I slightly jogged up to him.

"…" no response.

"Kiba! What are you doing with Sasuke?"

"….." again, nothing.

"KIBA!"

"Hu wha" he finally said turning to face me while still looking up at the house.

"I said what are you doing with Sasuke, wheres your mom?"

"Oh that well ya' see we were getting ready to go and my mom got called into work and she tried telling them that she had taken it off but they said it was an emergency. So I called Sasuke and asked if I could go with him. So I got to ride with Sasucakes the whole way!" he ended with a spin and going up to hug Sasuke. But Sasuke still being tired and him also being a grumpy person when he wakes up glared at him.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me."

"Damn dude! just tryin' to give you some sugar but fuck you too."

I sighed, why are we friends with Kiba…any way. While those to were going back and fourth, I noticed a man walking down towards us. He was wearing a fine black suite that fit him like a glove. His long hair, which I noticed he had, was pulled back into a low pony tail on the nape of his neck. As he came closer I could hear the clicking of his shoes as his heels hit the drive way.

"Ah you made it. Welcome old friends, it's so good to see you." the man spoke with such elegance, I felt like a bum just being in his presence

"Sorry about my attire I just got back from a mee-AH!"

"Hiashi! Long time no see." My dad walked up to him in the middle of his sentence to go up and hug him.

"Hahaha nice to see you to Minato. You still look the same." The man accepted the hug after almost being thrown down by it better than I had thought.

"I see you made it here with out any trouble yes?"

"Ya everything was fine, just a long ride, hahaha just tired from sitting"

"Ya it can be tired some. Ah Fugaku!" Haishi said walking up to Sasuke's dad.

"Hiashi good to see you." this time a hand shake followed by a hug.

"Well now that everyone is here why don't we finish this reunion inside shall we?" suggested Haishi.

"Yes that sounds wonderful!" said by mine and Sasuke's moms surprisingly.

And with a smile he gestured all of us into his beautiful house.

"Let the two weeks start."

"What was that dude?" Kiba asked looking to me.

"Uh nothing, lets go come on."

Sorry for the long wait….if anyone is reading this but if you are thank you so much I really appreciate it ^o^ any way I don't own the characters (obviously) so ya until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I still own nothing, not the characters, the songs, the house I made up because it sounds amazing but no sadly I do not own it T^T

P.S. I am so sorry I take such a long time with my updates but like I said in the begging I am a college student so Im kinda busy. So if you're still with me thank you so much I truly appreciate it, I've never done anything like this before and I have always wanted to so thank you 3.

So on with the story…..

"Wow" I sighed out as I entered the magnificent house, that we were getting to stay at for free for two whole weeks.

"Damn, people really live like this? Shit dude." Kiba said walking in front of me.

"What did you expect the guy is letting three families stay here, I figured it be this big…if not bigger", Sasuke replying to both of our reactions on the house.

"Please, make your selves at home." Mr Hyuua said while gesturing his arm to the area which I guessed was the living room.

"Hiashi, your house is simply beautiful, I don't think I could ever get over it." My mom said as she toke a seat next to Sasuke's mom, who nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you, but to me it's just my house, after the first week it was done being built I got use to its size. The house I lived in previously was big, but nothing compared to this. I wanted something that I could invite guest over and entertain, and with both my daughters getting older I figured they would want to bring people over as well." He ended his sentence with a calm smile towards the whole group.

The rest of the talking was done by the adults, mostly Sasuke's and my dad. The three of us just kinda drowned their talking out and started our own conversation.

"Yo dude, I can't believe this is where we're going to be staying though." Kiba said with this excited grin on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Ya it is pretty cool, I could live like this everyday and never get bored I mean look at this place. I've seen pictures of houses like this but never really been inside of one y'know." I glanced around while saying the last part.

"Me too, but I like that the beach is just right down the hill, and it looks like a private one." Sasuke said with a pleasant smile on his face. Wow, he must really be excited. I hardly ever see him smile it's usually a smirk, but no, he is actually smiling.

"Oh man the beach dude, you know what that means?" Kiba said crossing his arms and getting this perverted smile on his face.

"Kiba I already told you in the car, I don't want you getting us in deep shit." Sasuke said returning to his usually glare, but this time toward Kiba.

"What!? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Fine then, what were you going to say Kiba?"

"Girls in bikinis."

*Sigh* "Okay so Naruto, you better watch this idiot." Sasuke said glancing back at me.

"WHAT!? Why me?"

"Because you and butthead over there are always getting me into trouble. But not this time, oh no, I plan to enjoy this vacation and get the most out of it."

"Girls in bikinis?"

"Kiba shut the fuck up."

"Hey you can't possibly tell me that you're not even slightly interested, dude these girls aren't like the ones back home. No. These are Malibu girls, a whole different breed of chicks dude. Come on Sasuke you have to be a little curious….Unless you're, OMG you and Naruto. I knew it dude you guys are WAY to close for guys I just kne-"

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Sasuke and I both shouted at the same time to that prevented idiot.

"Boys is everything okay?"

We turned around to notice that everyone was looking in our direction.

"Uh ya everythings good, Kiba just said something dumb hahaha." I gave my mom a nervous smile.

"Okay just try to keep it down okay sweetheart?" my mom said, not really sure what to think just happened.

"Ya sure thing mom, sorry." I replied scratching the back of my head kinda of embarrassed.

"You too Sasuke, I expect you to behave." Sasuke mom said to him.

"Yes, sorry mom."

The both of us turned back to glare at Kiba. Oh if only looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"So speaking of your daughters Haishi where are they, I haven't Seen Hinata, since she was a baby. I also hear you have another little one." Asked my dad.

All three of us listening in on their conversation once again.

"Yes, my little one Hinabi, she's 12 at the moment, and Hinata is 17 going on 18. She was out late last night so she's still asleep, but Hinabi is upstairs let me go get her, excuse me." Haishi said getting up and heading up stairs and around a corner.

So Hinata is 17 going on 18, she is our age, I thought she might be a little older or younger.

Just then Haishi returned with a young girl in tow.

She had long dark brown hair and the same eyes as her father, her face was somewhat round and she had a cute upturned nose (not like a pig but more like a pixie noes). She was wearing a white collard shirt tucked into a dark red skirt with a pair of black flats with gold bows on top.

"This is my youngest, Hinabi." Haishi said introducing the young girl.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet all of you" she said while she smiling this dazzling smile that should have been on an advertisement for toothpaste or something like that.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you Hinabi, your father has told us a lot of good things about you." Sasukes mother said smiling back to the young girl.

After that Hinabi joined the conversation talking to all the other adults like she was one of them. This girl talked with such eloquence, sitting with her back straight and firm. Nodding when appropriate and smiling often when every someone asked her a question.

But then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking down the stairs.

A girl, and not just any girl by the looks of it.

By the time she was half way down Kiba had noticed her as well, and Sasuke being curious as to what we were looking at noticed as well.

"Dude I think thats her, Hinata." Kiba said elbowing me in my side.

Her dark hair was up in a high messy bun with a white ribbon lazily tied around it. She had black thick rimmed glasses on her heart shaped face bringing attention to her round pearl eyes. She was wearing a white tank top that was showing her b-b-bo-belly button and a grey jacket over. She had on a pair of small black short with pink pipping on the sides and a pair of dark brown ugg boots. As she got to the bottom I noticed she had head phones in her ears and was looking down at the phone they were connected to.

By this time almost everyone noticed her presence, especially Kiba who was practically drooling. I can't say that I wasn't either, this girl was hot, beautiful. I looked back over to Sasuke…was that a blush on his face? Sasuke Uchiha blushing, oh man Im gonna use that later.

"In the Vegas lights where villains spend the weekend" She sang as she walked to our group doing a little dance.

It seemed like she hadn't even noticed us yet.

"Hinata." Haishi said to his daughter that was indeed Hinata

"5,4,3,2,1 more time." Again she sang while doing her little dance walk.

"Hinata!"

Still nothing.

"HINATA HYUUGA!"

"WHAT! What do you want?! You scared the crap out of me dad, jeez you want me to have a heart attack?" She finally responded taking out one of her headphones.

"Hinata we have company, remember I told you they would be here today, and that you needed to be presentable?" He said with some slight irritation in his voice.

"Oooooh right right, ya I remember now…soooo that's today?"

"YES HINATA THAT'S TODAY."

She slowly turned around to finally look at all of us, her little sister giggling in the process obviously finding this whole situation amusing.

Staring at every one in an almost horror shock, her eyes widened. Looking down at herself now noticing her attire, then turning back to her dad once more who gave her a look like "Ya they can see you and yes they saw your little dancing show, so go on and introduce your self".

Finally turning back toward us opening her mouth to utter two words that I and everybody else will remember as Hinata Hyuugas first words to us.

"Oh shit."

Thanks for reading sorry if it seems OOC but it is my story….so ya this is how I want it it and if you do not find it appealing you may stop reading :) no one is forcing you to read it. Unless they are then you need some help O.O


	4. Chapter 4

Again I apologize for the long wait…..if anyone was waiting ha ha ha *sigh* But if you where :D Im back I just finished school so I will have more time to write…..hopefully but anyway again I obviously do no own the characters our songs :) please no bashing if this story truly honestly bothers you then don't read. that's all I have to say on that :) so on with the show ^o^

NARUTO P.O.V.

Silence. Pure silence filled the room. No one could be believe what they had just heard. Not that she had dropped an F-bomb or anything but still, in the presence of company, it sure was something. Then giggles could be heard, I looked across from me to see Hinabi covering her mouth, eye tightly closed trying desperately to hold in her laughter at her sisters embarrassing situation. Then she let it out. Laughter flooded the room, she was clutching at her sides from the pain, the little girl that had been so mature had reverted back to her actual age laughing at a "bad word" her sister had said.

"Shut up you little brat" retorted Hinata glaring at her younger sister who continued to laugh.

"Hinata Hyuuga! First off we have company and you come in here in this disheveled state and then you talk like a sailor in front of them and your LITTLE sister."

"Sorry I didn't mean to it just kinda uh slipped out ha ha ha…"

"No excuse young lady I did not raise you in a barn!"

"Obviously" Hinata muttered under her breath.

"What was that!?" Haishi asked leaning towards her with his ear out.

"Nothing I said nothing geez you're just parinoid." Hint said back while crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the nothing in particular except her father.

"Dude so what do we do now?" Kiba leaned over and whispered to me as their heated conversation went on.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, the guys not my dad." replying to Kibas strange question, seriously like what I was gonna stand up and tell the guy how to parent, ya right.

"Hinata apologize to our guest then after words go help them with their things and get ready for lunch." Haishi told his daughter in a now calmer mood as their argument had ended. She let out a sigh nodded her head and turned her attention back to us.

"Please forgive me for my appearance and my language, and welcome to our home I hope you enjoy your stay here."

My mom was the first to speak up with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like the first time I've ever heard that word, I do have a son ya know." She ended the statement glancing at me…thanks mom. Hinata looked at me as well giving me a cute smile…wait cute and was I blushing? Me, Naruto Uzumaki blushing, well ya she was pretty cute.

"Still there is no excuse for my words, but thank you for your understanding." replying to my mom but this time with a brighter smile as her had tilted to the side.

"Okay Hinata go help our guest with their things."

"Oh its fine Hiashi the boys can get it. Right boys?"Sasuke's father said walking over to Sasuke Kiba and I.

"Ya no problem." Sasuke replied standing up not reaching his fathers height, but neither did I so who am I to talk.

"No no you our are guests and Hinata would be more then happy to help. Go with them Hinata." Haishi said gesturing his head in our direction.

Hinata looked at her dad and nodded, then walked in our direction. As she did I got a better look at her. Yep, she was indeed a beauty, no doubt about that. I took in to account that the ends of her hair where much lighter then the rest, they looked to be a violet color. Then her eyes, I know guys always say to their girlfriends that they love their eyes but in reality they don't its usually their…well….uh another body part. But her no she was the real deal, it's like they never ended like if you looked for to long she could read you like a book. Those pools of molten silver and violet aiming together in perfect harmony. Framed with long dark eye lashes the curled toward the sky, as if they where stretching. One would almost missed them behind those dark framed glasses but, with eyes like those it was practically impossible.

"Okay so should we go?" she asked the three of us looking toward Sasuke mostly as he was already standing. Looking at Sauske I could tell he was in almost the same daze I was mere seconds ago. The tips of his ears starting to get red. What why is he blushing!?…..And why am I …..mad?

"Uh ya lets go, Naruto Kiba come on lets get our things."

Both muttering a confirmation we got up and followed them out back to the cars we came in.

"So uh Hinata" Sasuke said clearing his throat a bit….ass.

"I know you probably heard my name but to formally introduce my self my name is Sasuke." he ended with sticking out his hand for a handshake. Dude! What The Fuck!?

"Hello Sasuke Im Hinata it's nice to meet you" was her reply with the cutest smile that showed her teeth as her cute nose crinkled up. Taking his hand into hers she got a serious look on her face like she was analyzing Sasuke.

"Whoa…yo-…you kinda have a handsome face don't you?" as she looked up at him due to her small frame.

What She thought Sasuke was HANDSOME!? Gawd are you kidding me really does every girl on the planet think Sasuke fucking Uchiha is good looking.

I could see in his face though that he was as shocked as Kiba and I were.

"Uh why uh thank you." He replied sheepishly his face becoming redder. Hinata gave a casual "you're welcome" as she continued to walk a few feet in front of us as he she said the weather was beautiful. But then she suddenly turned around to the three of us again, walking backwards with her arm behind her back.

"Actually you're all pretty good looking, just seeing Sasuke's face up close I noticed him first. So what are your names?" She asked Kiba and I as we finally reached our cars in what felt like forever.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Hinata" I introduced my self giving my usual smile, which Ive been told is amazing….just saying.

"And Im Kiba Inuzuka, and the pleasure is all mine." Kiba said while rushing toward her and grabbing her hand in his. That flirt.

"And if I do say so my self Miss Hyuuga you are stunning." he ended his annoying statement with actually kissing her hand. Seriously dude we were just introducing our selves not trying to sexually harass the poor girl.

"Uh thank you…. I think?" she said taking her hand out of his.

"Well it's really nice to meet you guys, and again Im sorry for what happened, but I hope you guys have fun while you stay here."

"Nah it's cool don't even worry about it, do you know how many times I've gotten in trouble with my folks for dropping an F-bomb?" I said scratching the back of my head.

Then she laughed. Yes that right I made Hinata Hyuuga laugh, and damn was it beautiful. Her cute nose crinkled even more then when she smiled wide, and her head tilted to the side then went back.

"Ya thats happened to me to. But anyway lets get your stuff so I can change."

We all grabbed something and walked back towards the house. Kiba offering to carry anything Hinata picked up. That idiot we're here for 30 minutes and his already hitting on the daughter of the guys house we're staying at. Like Hinata would ever be into him….but maybe she would be she was laughing at how ridiculous he look trying to hold all those bags. But why do I care, she can like anyone she wants.

After we got all of our things to our designated rooms, Hiashi had announced that we were going out for dinner. He had made reservations to a favorite seafood restaurant of his that was not to far.

"So if anyone needs to get ready we leave in one hour, and do not worry I have taken care of all payment."

"Haishi you didn't have to do that." My father said looking at Haishi.

"I know but you are close friends it is no trouble to me, I want all of you to feel at home here and as comfortable as you can be for these two weeks."He responded back to both Sasuke and my families. They both thank him with genuine reply of thanks. Dang this dude was generous.

We where all down stares waiting for Hinata and her sister to come down.

"Hinata, Hinabi come on we don't have all night." Haiti said coming down the stairs. And boy was he dressed to the nines, well we all kinda were in our own way but since he being the richer of all of us, any one could tell his clothes were expensive. I was dress in black skinny jeans black and white high top skate vans a white v-neck and a green and black flannel. The sun was starting to set so it was a little cooler. Sasuke was wearing tan skinny jeans black emericans a red shirt and a navy blue cardigan over it. Kiba was wearing ripped dark blue skinny jeans with a black tank top that said "I refuse to sink" with dog chains around his neck.

"Alright Im coming, come on Hinabi."

She came around the corner with her sister in tow, well more like she was dragging her with her.

"Hinata let go that hurts, stop being mean!"

"What you think I didn't notice you laughing this afternoon"

Damn this girl was seriously to cool for school I think Im out of my league. Wearing a Ramones what looks like the arms were cut off t-shirt coming down to her mid thigh you could see the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath (I think we all had blushes on our faces now), a dark red and black flannel around her waist her hair was slightly curled and you could now clearly see the ends where lighter. She had on dark maroon looking lipstick on those plump full lips of her as well. A grey beanie was on her head and the same black rimmed glasses adorned her cute face. On her feet were these short leather looking boots giving her extra height but not much.

"So are we all ready?" she asked with that cute smile and looked to her father.

"Yes I do believe we are all ready."

"Great so can Naruto Sasuke and Kiba come with me then!?" She asked her father as she walk to stand next to me looking at me as if she was asking me if that was okay with us.

"Uh ya if they want to thats fine."

"Yay! Okay you guys can come with me" she said walking toward the door but not without grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her. Damn did she smell nice, does ever girl up here smell like that. It was like Vanilla and Lavender and maybe something else, but whatever it was it sure was intoxicating. Along with me taking in her sent I realized me face was becoming redder by the second. Damn Sasuke wasn't gonna let me live down this one. As she pulled I flexed my arm hopping to get a reaction from her to my delight it did. She looked up at me curiously and a reply with a quick smirk dan "sorry"

"Its fine" she said with a casual smile

"So Hina which cars you're?" Kiba ask interrupting our moment…if you can even call it that.

"The white Range Rover." Pointing at the vehicle with her free hand.

"Nice mind if I drive while Im here beautiful?" Kiba asked getting in front of us draping his arm around her shoulder making her let go of my arm damn him with that stupid smirk of his. She glanced up him giving him a pat on the chest and said.

"I sure do, _beautiful."_ And walked to the drivers side and got in.

"Kiba I told you to not do anything thing stupid and Naruto what the hell man having her hang on to your arm like she's your girlfriend?" Sasuke said looking irritated at the both of us.

"What dude she wrapped my arm and why you mad at me you're the one that was 'Let me formal introduce myself' and all that other crap you sound like a tool." I said with doing my impersonation of Sasuke that I know annoys him.

"What I was just being nice unlike this douche over here with 'Let me drive your car **_beautiful_**' like what the hell was that Kiba?"

"Dude Im just trying to get to know her, besides did you see her laughing at me she totally into me." Kiba said while crossing his arms behind his head.

As our small argument continued forgetting about the cute girl we where kinda fighting over sitting in her car waiting the window rolled down.

"Hey are you guys getting in oooor what cuz we gotta go?"

"Ya coming" all three of us responded forgetting our fight while all three trapped for the passenger door. *Sigh* I know these two weeks where gonna be long.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay first off I'd like to apologies for how long it took me to update. I know that I said last time that I would be off and have more time to update but then I got a winter class (that I needed) that I thought I wasn't going to get so there. That's my excuse I'm sorry if any of you where waiting…if any one likes my story T^T but I am back :D so lets start another chapter shall we :3…again I do not own any of the characters -_- tbh I hate that I have to right that every single time…whatever… or songs

Chapter 5

"Last night, she said, oh baby I feel left down!" Hinata sang to her self as the Strokes blared through her car speakers. The three of us rock paper scissored to see who would sit shotgun…. I won. Naturally, so here I was sitting next to her while Sasuke and Kiba where stuck in the back like the children they are. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"So you like the Strokes?" I asked what a stupid question I thought of course she does or else she wouldn't be playing them.

"Of course she does you idiot or else she wouldn't be playing em you idiot!"

"I wasn't asking you Kiba!" I turned around to try and swat him. Who was _he _calling an idiot hu?

"Hahaha its fine, ya I do in the beginning I only ever knew this song and Someday like everyone else but them I figured 'Hey if I like this two I bet I'll like the rest."

Gawd her laugh is so cute uh but back to serious matters.

"That's cool ya I really like them and the Artic Monkeys." Oh ya show her super cool girl that I too am super cool.

"Dude since when do _you_ listen to the Artic Monkeys?" asked Sasuke annoyingly in the back leaning forward with that stupid smirk.

"Well I just started okay, damn dude gotta kill my vibe with everything you say." Turning my body around to meet Sasuke face to face.

"Whatever I'm just saying I've been listening to them _way _before you have dude." Still with that cool smirk on his dumb face. But now his arms were crossed as well.

"Since when did this turn into a competition!?" I shouted raising my hands

"Dude shut up I'm right here you don't have to yell." He finally leaned back into his seat while glaring at me.

And there it was, that delightful sound of Hinata's laugh. She had turned the music down in the middle of our little argument and was enjoying the conflict between Sasuke and I.

"Hahahahaha you guys are funny! You kinda sound like an old married couple hahaha." She let one had go the wheel and held her side as she continued to laugh.

"That's what I tell them all the time Hinata. I mean they _do _spend a lot of time together and neither has had a girlfriend for a while soooo I mean Im not saying anything. I'm just stated the facts." Kiba ended while giving a shrug and closing his eyes. Aw man this guy sure had a death wish.

And so it ensued, for the rest of the ride to the restaurant WWIII happened in side Hinatas car. But hey, Kiba started it.

By the time we got there the sun was just setting and we all had time to cool down.

Hinata had made the three of us forgive one another before we got out of her car. So we did, hey, who could say no to that face.

"Wow this place sure is fancy" Kiba stated with his hands in his pockets gazing up at the building.

"Ya it's pretty nice but it's really not my favorite but my dad likes it so we come here a lot." Hinata replied to Kiba but all of us kinda as she locked her car behind her.

"Hey I think I see our folks lets head in," Sasuke said before walking a little ways ahead of us.

We where seated at a table rather quickly, each one of us sitting with our designated families. But since Kiba came with Sasuke and sat at the end, he some how got seated next to Hinata. Just great now he gets more time to flirt with her, but maybe he'll back off since her dad is siting so close.

"Hina did I mention how beautiful you look tonight"

Or not.

"Oh, uh no but thank you Kiba." Giving a quick polite smile as she looked up from her menu.

"So Hiashi what would you recommend we eat?" Asked my mom sounding super excited to eat in such a nice place.

"Well if you like seafood, their scallops are quite good but so is the salmon that's Hinata's favorite."

"Oh. Hinata dear that's my favorite too." My mom said smiling at said girl.

"Really? Ya it's pretty good here. I don't how they season it but it sure is good I would recommend it if salmons your favorite." Hinata replied to my mom while setting her own menu down.

After everyone ordered and got there drinks light conversation carried on through out the table. Kiba trying to talk to Hinata, Sasuke's dad Haishi and my own dad talking about this and that, and of course my mom and Sasuke's mom talking amongst one another.

"So Hinata, what are the beaches like around here?" I asked sitting across from her.

"The beaches? There amazing but sometimes they can get pretty crowed. But since summer just started its shouldn't be too bad for a while. We can go tomorrow if you like?" She asked me while tilting her head to the side slightly. Damn this cute creature!

"Ya Hina can we go to the beach!? I definitely want to get in the crystal blue water" Kiba said while leaning back in his chair more.

"Ya we can go it'll be fun" she said looking back at Kiba.

"I want to go too." Oh. Forget that tiny adult was sitting next to her.

"No Hinabi, it's just the four of us no kids." Glancing down at her younger sister.

But then she got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Fine. Then I'll just tell dad that you didn't go to school your last week and that you actually went to-"

"SHhhh! Okay, okay fine, you can come with us just don't say anything to dad all right. Geez you're so merciless sometimes." Hinata said after calming down from whatever her sister was going to say.

"So Hinata." Sasuke's mom piped in.

"Where are you going to school this fall?" Soon all the attention was on her. I could tell for a brief second she got nervous.

"O-oh Uh w-well Im going to UC Santa Barbra."

"Oh may how nice your father must be proud." She smiled that soft smile she has.

"Yes I am quit proud, she will be going in as a business major, preparing to take over the family business." Haishi replied while wiping some wine off his face.

"Uh ya taking over the family business yep, that's what I'm doing." I could see that the more this conversation progressed the more uncomfortable she was getting. Sasuke must have noticed it as well because all of a sudden he changed the subject and everyone seemed to forget. In this short moment Hinata excused her self to use the bathroom and conversations continued.

"Oh Hinata." Hinabi said quite dejectedly, looking at where her sister was just seated.

"Why what's wrong is she okay?" I asked being a little nosy.

"Oh ya its nothing she's fine." Just like that the little girl changed back into her tiny adult self.

But something was still wrong I could feel it.

By the time Hinata came back our food was being served. Damn, Kiba and I about swallowed everything on our plates. I couldn't even tell you what I got since I ate it so fast. Hinabi made a snide remark on our poor eating habits but Hinata quickly scolded her and excused her remark with a sheepish grin.

"Ah it's nothing, kids gonna be a kid." Kiba responded while pushing his empty plate back, Hinabi giving him a glare that could put Sasukes to shame.

After everyone was done eating, plus dessert hehehe, we headed outside the restaurant. By now it was night and you could see the stars in the dark blue sky, accompanied by the sound of waves crashing along the shore. I hadn't realized how close we were to the ocean until now. Everyone sorta took their time getting back to their designated cars. The four of us walked back to Hinata's car and got in.

"Man that was good." Said Kiba "That was probably the best steak I've ever had in my life, and I've had _a lot_ of steak."

"Ya that food was really good no wonder your dad likes this place." Sasuke said getting comfortable in his seat.

"Ya we come here when ever it's my dad's birthday and sometimes my sisters." She said while turning on the ignition.

The ride back was way less turbulent then the ride there. All of us being full no one really said anything. But then some song came on and Hinata started freaking out.

"OMG OMG OMG It's Boomerang!" She reached over and cranked the volume up. Now we where all awake as the music flooded the car. She then started rolling down the windows as this guys voice started rapping off lyrics.

"WHO IS THIS?" Asked Kiba liking rap music more than Sasuke and I.

"WATSKY!" Neither of us had ever heard of him but she seemed to be perfectly into the song. It was kinda pretty, not your typically rap song, a girl sang the chores and the beat was nice. Hinata continued to sing along being totally immersed in the music. Wow, she sure seems to really like music, I mean don't get me wrong, I do to but for her, it's different. I can tell it's more then just songs to her.

We pulled up at a red light and low and behold who pulled up next to us, her father.

"HINATA YOU TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelled through his car window. Kiba Sasuke and I shrank down in our seats as all three of us looked at each other as if asking 'what do we do?'

"NEVER!" with that the light turned green and she sped off.

Oh man, I can feel the storm on its way.

There you have it folk's chapter 5 yay! Oh man so tired. Again I don't own songs and people but boy if I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go with Chapter 6 see I'm getting a little better at updating…I'm so sorry but I just honestly wanted to take time to make sure I knew what direction this story was going and I think I just bout have it. But tbh I've always been one to wing it hahaha so here we go with chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, SONGS, OR MOVIES.

Chapter 6

Hinata's POV (finally)

I pulled into our driveway after I punched in the code for our gate to open. I made it home before everyone else, this may be due to the fact that I sped…. but I think its just because I got almost all the green lights. But thinking about the others, more specifically my dad, I know he's gonna to be pissed off at me. He hates when I blast my music, he says it's "unsafe". But honestly I don't even blast it that loud all the time but it was Watsky! I had to, it would have be a crime not to.

Everyone got out of my car and headed towards my house.

"Hey you guys wanna watch a movie with me?" I didn't really feel like going to bed right away. I mean it was only a little pass 9, still early, well for me at least. Sleep is for people without Internet.

"I understand if you guys are tired and want to go to bed, but just thought I asked."

Sasuke was the first to respond to my question.

"Ya sure, I'll watch a movie with you, but I want to change out of this clothes first, not as comfortable to lay around in." He ended gesturing to his attire.

"Ya sure I was gonna do the same thing too." Finally reaching my front door to unlock it.

"Naruto and Kiba you guys in too?" I asked turning around to the two of them as I walked through my font door.

"Uh ya that sounds fun." Naruto responded while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey a movie night you know I'm in." Kiba said while smiling in a huge grin and stretching his arms above his head, almost flexing them.

"Okay well if everyone's in then lets change and meet me outside my room and we'll go from there kay?" I looked at everyone to make sure that was okay with everyone.

They all responded and we departed to our rooms.

Once I got to my room I heard my dad walked through the door screaming and yelling asking where I was. Oh great, well I did do this to myself in a way but I was planed for this out come. I knew he would cool down once I apologized really sweetly to him. My dad might not seem like it at first glance but he's actually a big softie. I walked out of my room down the hall towards the stairs, which he was coming up.

"Daddy I'm really sorry I know that was irresponsible and dangerous but I just wanted to show them a good time. I'm sorry." I said in the sweetest voice I could.

My dad sighed. Yep, there it is, I'm off the hook.

"Hinata just be more careful okay, if a cop hears you playing music that loud he will not think twice about pulling you over okay?" He looked at me with a slight smile, totally forgetting about yelling at me.

"Okay I will, and again I'm sorry dad." I said with a smile, not fake either I was actually sorry. Not really for what I did driving but more for taking advantage of him.

"Hey did can we use the movie room to watch a movie the guys and I?" I asked walking closer to him with a pleading face.

"Uh ya sure as long as they want to that's fine with me Hinata."

"Yay okay thanks again daddy!" I ran back up the stairs making it back to my room to finally change into something more comfortable. But when I got there Sasuke was there waiting wearing black sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Sorry I was talking to my dad I'll be right out."

"That's fine I'll be her-" "SASUKE-KUUUUN!" I looked over to see Kiba running to him wearing black basketball shorts with a red stripe going down the side and a black t-shirt with the Addidas symbol.

"Kiba I swear to God if you call me that again my foot is going up your ass." Sasuke said vary calmly which for some reason made it scarier.

"Hey don't be like that and especially in front of Hinata." Gesturing to me,

As if what Kiba said had some effect on him Sasuke looked at me with this apologetic look. But I just laughed it off and went into my room. But I as soon as I got into my room I heard Naruto get to my room.

"So, what are you guys gonna watch?"

"HOLY CRAP! Hinabi when did you get here?" I asked my little sister who was sitting on my bed like it was nothing.

"Oh about a few minuets ago, so what are you guys gonna watch can I come?" She asked eagerly getting off my bed coming up to me with those pleading eyes. Wow, my poor father.

"No Hinabi you can't watch it's just us okay, besides I already said that you could come to the beach with us tomorrow okay?"

"Awww you're no fun." She pouted, like that was gonna work on me.

"Now would you please get out of my room so I can change?"

"Why it's not like I haven't seen your boobs before."

"HINABI!" I got a little red in my face I know I could feel the tips of my ears getting warm. Damn it sometimes that girl is so rude but only with me!

"Fine, fine I'm leaving." She finally got up and left my room closing the door behind her.

I went to my dresser to grab some sweat pants that my cousin had left the last time he was here. And a white wife-beater, so I changed out of my clothes and put on those grey sweat pants with the Nike symbol on the left pant leg and the white tank top that did belong to me. But as I walked passed by my full body mirror I noticed how big those pants were on me so I had to roll the waist band quite a few time to get them to my desired fit.

Making it out of my room to meet with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba I noticed Naruto had glasses on. He looked really cute with them actually, the way the rested on his cute sharp nose and framed those beautiful ocean blue eyes…wait what. Any way besides his cute face he was also wearing grey sweatpants that actually fit him and an orange t-shirt.

"Okay is every one ready?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Ya Im ready to go." Kiba said getting closer to me.

"Well okay lets go." I started walking off to where our movie room was.

"Wait where are we going?" asked Naruto standing on the other side of me.

"To our movie room, it's really nice and there's a bunch of pillows and blankets and all that jazz." I ended with jazz hand motions but still looking straight ahead.

"Oh. That's cool."

Once we got there I could tell they were all really surprised, it was a pretty big room.

"Okay so do you guys have anything in mind?" I asked while I watched them walk around in amazement.

"Uh no I'm fine with anything" Sasuke was to the first to come out of his trance.

"Ya, I'm good with about anything too." Said Naruto as he flopped down on a pile of pillows.

"Yo this room is so cool, I can't believe this is in your house." Kiba still walking around in amazement, "I mean I knew your family had money, but not THIS kind of money."

"Ya and this is smaller than our first house." I said it somewhat casual but after the words left my mouth I knew it wasn't a casual statement.

"So you guys wanna watch The Grand Budapest Hotel?"

"Whats that?" asked Kiba after he finally stopped walking aimlessly around the room.

"It's a really good movie kind of weird but really good!" I replied while I went up to put the disc into the player. After I did I sat myself in between Sasuke and Naruto, and put my hair into a big bun. It was only big because I had a lot of hair.

I turned to look at Naruto who was already looking at me surprisingly.

"Hey how come you weren't wearing glasses earlier today?" tilting my head to the side curiously. He looked like he got startled once I asked.

"Oh uh I don't have to wear them all the time but since I haven't been and I told my mom I was going to watch a movie she said I should probably wear them again so I don't ruin my eyes more then I am ya know. Their not that strong wanna see?" He asked taking them off his face, aww.

"Sure." I put them on my face feeing they were not made to fit me but him, because they fell down my nose immediately.

"Hahahaha definitely to big for your cute nose." Oh gawd that laugh wow, could it get any better?

"Yah aha hey if you guys want anything to eat or drink there's a minni fridge in the back so feel free to help your self" I ending look at Sasuke. This guy sure did have a handsome face, I mean it, and one of those faces where no matter how you look at it every angle looked good on him. Naruto did to but his face was cuter almost boyish cute, and Kiba's was like he made you notice how good-looking he was. In all honesty they were all really good looking and I know I've said a couple times how cute I thought they were but I'm in no hurry for a boyfriend.

As we continued to watch the movie Kiba kept asking me question, like what was going on who they were after and a lot more. Sasuke kept getting annoyed telling him to shut up and just watch the movie. But he wouldn't listen; he kept leaning across Naruto when he asked me something.

"Dude just watch the movie, you'll understand if you just watch." Said Sasuke.

"Ya whatever, hey Naruto?" Kiba asked getting closer to his face.

"…."

"Narutoooo?"

"…"

"NARUTO!?"

"WHAT KIBA? What could you possible want that you can not get for yourself?"

"Can you get me a soda, I have a cramp in my foot?" Kiba whined out flopping from his stomach to his back, kinda like a cute puppy.

"Are you kidding me, Kiba I swear Im gonn- fine whatever I'll get you your stupid soda." Naruto got up to get it. But as soon as Naruto took about 5 steps Kiba sprang up and sat right by me. At first it kinda startled me but as I turned around to see if Naruto noticed he hadn't.

"Okay Kiba I got your stupid…DUDE! What the fuck? You took my spot!"

"Oh stop being a baby dude, just give me my soda." Kiba said while reaching up to grab it.

"No. You don't deserve this soda. Here I was really feeling sorry for you and thought 'hm okay what the hell I'll do something nice for him this one time' and what do you do take my spot, and yo move over you're practically on top of Hinata you perv!"

"I am not 'on top' of Hinata plus you don't _own _this spot and give me my soda!"

"Naruto just give the idiot perv his goddamn soda." Sighed out Sasuke making his presence known again.

"No. Sasuke you know he doesn't deserve this soda acting like some stubborn kid. Now as I was saying KIBA GIVE ME MY SPOT BACK!" Naruto ended jumping up and down.

"Ya that proves your point." Said Sasuke with an even more irritated look on his face.

"I you want this spot _soooo _bad then here, take it." Kiba said gesturing with his right hand. Why did I feel like things were going to get real crazy real soon? Boy, if I would of gambled that prediction I'd of hit the jackpot because as soon as that thought left me head, Sasuke grab my arm and pulled me out of the way of Naruto attacking Kiba. I unconsciously latched onto Sasuke seeing as how it happened so fast and to be honest it startled me at first. I heard words I would not dare to say infront of my father, and limbs flying everywhere. I knew they weren't really trying to hurt one another but, I didn't want them fighting. So before I could even go over to stop them Sasuke let go of me and went to break them up.

"BOTH YOU IDIOTS BETTER CUT IT OUT! You numb skulls almost smashed Hinata, and for what a stupid fucking spot?" But right after Sasuke finished his rant Naruto got pushed into Sasuke taking him down with him. By this time I guess my luck ran out because along with Sasuke falling I fell to standing right behind him.

"OMIGOOD!" On the up side there were pillows and blankets everywhere so our fall wasn't to hard, but it did make a big thump.

Finally everyone managed to calm down and all the guys apologized to me. We never got to finish The Grand Budapest Hotel because the next thing I knew it was morning. I sat up and look around with a yawn to notice everyone else was still fast asleep. Kiba was laying on his back with one hand on his stomach somewhat revealing it looks like he had a pretty nice body 'll be fun to see today at the beach. Sasuke was lying next to me on his side with his back toward me; I could see the ends of his hair sticking up in the back. Awww how cute. Finally I noticed Naruto I guess he remembered to take his glasses off because they were no longer on his face, that or they fell off in his sleep. Looking around I noticed that my second guess was correct because I saw them laying a few feet away from him on the floor. Getting up slowly I walked over to pick them up, I didn't want anyone to step on them and break them, that would suck. But as I was making my way Sasuke rolled over with his arm coming into contact with my legs tripping me up. I cam crashing down onto Kiba with a loud yell, before landing on his chest (which by the way was as hard as a rock. Nice.) Of course this woke Naruto Kiba and Sasuke up. Kiba instinctually grab onto me looking around with a frightened face. Naruto and Sasuke immediately shot up and looked around as well, but once they saw the situation Kiba and I were in and the way I yelled like someone had attacked me, they went crazy. The funny thing is, this isn't even the craziest thing I've woken up to.

Okay another chapter down IDK how more many to go. So hope you gals and guys liked it and feel free to comment or not J I ain't the boss of you hahaha. One more thing liked I've said before if you really, really, really can not stand this story please don't read it like love yourself no one is making you read it and I want people to be happy when they read so if you feel like you're not stop okay J that's it thanks lovely's ^o^ 3


End file.
